


Mortimer Granville Succumbs

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, hysteria - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Demonic Possession, Fanart, Hair Pulling, Hannibal Extended Universe, Illustration, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Mortimer Granville, beautiful and wholesome - about to be seduced by the powers of demonic Hannibal in some unspecified way ;}This post onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Mortimer Granville/demon Hannibal
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Mortimer Granville Succumbs




End file.
